


Before tonight ends

by kitkatsnkenma



Series: Night Changes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Club Owner Kuroo Tetsurou, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Reader-Insert, Sakusa Kiyoomi wears makeup, So much drinking, Sorry Not Sorry, Sports Injury, drunk adventures, not relevant to the plot but it makes me happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatsnkenma/pseuds/kitkatsnkenma
Summary: As a recent college graduate with a degree in sports medicine, you have just scored a job working as a physical therapist and assistant trainer for the same volleyball team as your best friend, Sakusa Kiyoomi plays for. Life seems to be going pretty great for you right now.So what happens when on a night out before the season starts, you combine too many shots of tequila with the attractive wing spiker you haven't met yet? It probably won't end well.IN WHICH: Y/N goes clubbing with the MSBY Black Jackals, because why not?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Night Changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Before tonight ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here it is, my first fic! I hope you all enjoy it! If you don't know the story behind why I would ever write something like this, please know I started writing this purely out of a joke because of the song Hey Baby (drop it to the floor) by Pitbull, and the Haikyuu tiktoks about dancing in the club to it (if you know, you know). It really just spiraled from there.
> 
> ...there's also a playlist that goes with this (made for the scenes based in the club) but it's not great, just a fair warning LOL. Here's the link for that: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3z50gYcNI9CkpIpZEIcM0K?si=MxY8xCAvScqMImZV_JGS8Q. The two songs in particular that are played in the fic are 1) Maneater by Nelly Furtado (I prefer the slow/reverbed but both are on the playlist!), and 2) Hey Baby by Pitbull.
> 
> Also, I know there was a lot of other good pairings I could've chose for this fic, but at the end of the day, this started as a personal project that I want to have fun with (was actually just an OC thing I tried for fun that evolved into this), and so I am just excited to see where it goes, so please don’t come for me lol.
> 
> And finally, this fic would be so trash if it weren’t for my wonderful and beautiful editor Eryn: I love and appreciate you so much for all your work on this fic (she really pulled an all nighter to help me get this out, she deserves the world tbh). All of our handles are listed in the endnotes (she has some great things in the works, you’ll want to keep up ;) )!

_Again,_ you told yourself, _that last one off by at least 20 centimeters._ You begin to swing your knee out a few times, trying to soothe the dull ache that you felt beginning to build. _I just have to get this serve right, and then I can go home._

You wished someone had stopped you that night. While practicing your deadly serves like Tooru had taught you, a bad landing ended your volleyball career instantly. 

You don’t remember much of what happened that night, other than what the doctors have told you. 

But you do remember the feeling of familiar dull ache in your right knee before lining up the serve. You remember launching yourself in the air, slightly off but nothing too bad. The next thing you remember is the white hot searing pain that ripped through your knee and body. You let out a loud scream as your body collapsed to the gym floor. 

Apparently, some of the members of the boys team had stuck around after their practice that night, and were the ones to find you there. After they called you an ambulance, Kindaichi had handed you his phone, motioning you to talk to whoever was on the other line.

“[Y/N]? Are you okay? What happened?” It was Haijime. You hear him choke up as he continues, “No one is telling me anything, god damnit.”

“Hajime,” you rasped. _Everything was on fire._ You choked back a sob, “I’m so sorry.”

~

Being the younger sister of one of the best wing spikers in the prefect, [Y/N] Iwaizumi grew up out of the spotlight most of time when it came to volleyball. That’s not to say that you weren’t good at it, but the boys team with Tooru and your brother was all anyone at Aoba Johsai cared about anyways. Growing up with Hajime, and by extension Oikawa Tooru as an honorary sibling meant volleyball came just as naturally to you as to them. When Tooru was appointed his middle school team’s setter as a first year, you were right there perfecting your sets with him. It was to no one’s surprise that by the time you were a second year in high school, you also became the starting setter for the team. By the time Hajime and Oikawa had graduated, you were now the star setter and team captain of the Aoba Johsai girls volleyball team.

Being a setter was hard, but being team captain was even harder. More than ever, you had people counting on you to be there for them. And as the Inter High semi finals began to creep up on you, the pressure became too much. With Hajime at college, and no one else around to tell you to stop practicing, you pushed yourself too hard one too many times.

Now, as a 22 year old graduate from the University of Tokyo with a degree in sports medicine, you have found yourself following in the footsteps of your older brother, Hajime. 

Between recovery, and grieving the loss of your favorite sport, the rest of high school went by painfully slow for you. With volleyball no longer being an outlet, you threw yourself into your studies for the rest of the year. While the doctors said you could probably play volleyball recreationally again one day, competitive play wasn’t likely something that would ever be in the cards again.

So when applying to colleges, you finally had to concern yourself with picking a major. Since playing professionally wasn’t an option anymore, it didn’t take much for Hajime to convince you to pursue the same degree as him at the same college. The both of you shared a love for taking care of others, and the mutual roots that trailed into the sports community ran deep. You decided that if you could help keep others in check on the court, even from the sidelines, you would be happy there.

A few weeks into your first term of college, you found yourself sitting across from the coach of UoT’s volleyball team. Upon giving your resume a glance, he tells you he apparently had seen you play at Nationals during your second year and was shocked that you weren’t drafted to a university team. You sadly told him the situation, and explained that you still wanted to be involved in the sport in some way. The coach called you the next day, offering you a position as an assistant trainer for the team.

“We’re all looking forward to having you here, [Y/N]. Keep my boys sharp, I’m counting on you.” He had said firmly.

  
  
  
  


It was at the chaotic University of Tokyo where you met your two best friends, who would soon choose to stick with you for the rest of their lives. As for the first friend, the first day you met Sakusa Kiyoomi was a day like any other. When there weren't any one-on-one physical therapy appointments for you to sit in on, you spent your hours on the court supervising players on the court while working with individuals on their skills every so often. About a week into the job, you started noticing one of the winged spikers hanging around after practice doing his homework. He had curly black hair that hung over the left side of his forehead, resting nicely over his thick arched eyebrows. On the right side of his forehead, you noticed 2 small moles, sitting above a pair of hooded eyes that seemed hyper focused on the notebook in front of him. Your eyes move down his face to further study his features, noting the spotless white mask that rested over his pointed nose and lips- something that you had noticed he always had on while not on the court. This very look was the signature Sakusa appearance that you would come to know and adore endlessly. He sat on a blinding neon yellow yoga mat in one of the far corners of the gym, and only seemed to leave when he was absolutely sure he would be the last player in the locker rooms. 

"What are you studying for?" you had asked him one day. You kept your distance, knowing that this player had a particular disliking for proximity to others. 

In a flat voice without bothering to look up, he replied "Chemistry. I swear they make it more difficult than it needs to be. I have been stuck on this homework for three days now and it's due tonight." _Jackpot, I knew I had seen this kid outside of volleyball- we were in the same chemistry lecture!_

You hummed in agreement before quickly running to the back room where you had kept your belongings. This included the Chemistry notes the curly haired boy needed. Grabbing a yoga mat from the equipment room on the way back, you plopped down a few feet away from Kiyoomi’s mat before pulling a nearly identical white mask over your face. He gave you a confusing glance, to which you responded by flipping through your own chemistry notebook before settling on the correct page and placing the book down in front of him.

"I went to office hours on Monday since I was having trouble too, but I think I am getting the hang of it now." Kiyoomi's hooded eyes widened at you before grabbing the notebook and began flipping through your answers. You sat there quietly while he did so, quietly mumbling to himself while finding where he had gone wrong. 

After going over the notes, he looked up at you, eyes settling on your mask. "You don't have to wear one of those around me you know." 

To be honest, it didn't cross your mind that it was weird for you to have made that small gesture towards him. So, you replied honestly, "I know. But it makes you feel better right?" Even with the mask covering his mouth and his eyes glued back to the notebook in front of him, you still catch the corners of Kiyoomi's eyes crinkle as if he were smiling.

It didn't take long for Omi, a nickname he eventually stopped correcting you on, to warm up to you. which you were grateful for. You were appreciative of this, just as he was grateful for your consideration for his disliking of people and physical touch. In turn, you appreciated his safe and gentle presence as well as his voice of reason following you around 24/7, even if it was annoying at times. 

After only a few days of these casual interactions, Sakusa began to open up with you a little more. He confessed that the reason he hung around after practice was because he didn’t like being in the locker room with his teammates present directly after practice, which results in him sitting around waiting until everyone floods out of the gym before finally retrieving his things. “In high school, everyone always let me go first, so it wasn’t ever an issue until now.” He had explained to you. Even without fully understanding Omi's fear of locker room interactions, starting the next day you made a point to make Sakusa begin leaving his stuff with you on the bench during practice, and forcing him back to your single person dorm to take his after practice shower and study. He was reluctant at first, but after seeing how clean you kept everything, he let you do this for him.

You became inseparable. While you were down for anything and Omi was not, he still ends up following you on most of your stupid intoxicated antics on campus for the next 4 years, and you loved him for it.

  
  
  
  


In your second year statistics class, you and Omi meet your third musketeer, Kozume Kenma. Kenma had been the only one bold enough to sit anywhere remotely near the two of you during the first day of lecture, although you figured that’s because he was too absorbed in his game to notice Kiyoomi furiously wipe down your lecture seats (and the ones on either side of you as well, just to be safe). You noticed him playing Stardew Valley on his switch in class, and even though you got yelled out for talking while the professor was teaching, Kenma was instantly interested in your fishing strategy that you were insisting he needed to try right away. The conversation continued well after class, and before you knew it Kenma had followed you and Sakusa back to your shared apartment a short walk away from campus. Sakusa hadn't seemed to mind, and he proceeded to watch the two of you have the most intense virtual farming session of your lives. It also didn’t take long for you to find out Kenma used to play volleyball as a setter in highschool, which only strengthened your friendship more. 

And that was the start of the dream trio. While the both of them much preferred to stay in and not participate in normal college activities, you were an enabler who often dragged them out anyways. When you got them drunk they were putty in your hands- it was dangerous, but you had some good times together.

~

Just three short years later, you all graduated together! Just three, arguably competent bitches making it in the big world now. Of course none of you wanted to split up, and were all ecstatic when you managed to secure jobs in the same location after college. Kiyoomi was first to settle on a location. Being scouted by many National teams in Japan had been overwhelming to him, but after reviewing current players, coaches, locations, housing, and every other possible aspect, Kiyoomi finally felt like he had some form of control. He eventually settled for the MSBY Black Jackals, a national team based in Osaka. Coincidentally, this was the same team that your brother, Haijime was currently working for, and he let you know as soon as Sakusa had decided that he had talked to the owner of the team, and they had a job offering for you as a live-in physical therapist/assistant coach. Apparently the ‘live-in’ part of the position had been recently created, but Haijime had turned it down because he didn't think he could manage living with the team full time. You on the other hand, had live-in team experience from accompanying the college team to many long training camps, making you perfect for the position. Kenma, who had become some weird prodigy coder, and had been offered a job based in Osaka as well. While he couldn't live with you two in the team apartments, he conveniently was able to get a place only a few blocks away, which will have been the farthest away you three have lived apart since sophomore year.

So here you are in Osaka! The MSBY Black Jackals live in an apartment complex on the West side of town. It’s a nice building that contains a mix of apartments and dormitories with shared living spaces. A majority of the team lived on the second floor, which had more of a dormitory layout with a shared kitchen, bathrooms, and living spaces that the team often gathered at for team bonding activities. Much to Sakusa’s delight, a slightly more costly option consisted of the full apartment units on the third floor that shared nothing whatsoever. As a ‘live-in’ member of the staff, these apartments were also offered as an option to you as well, one which you gladly accepted. 

The third floor, as of right now, housed three people total. The one being an addition to you and Sakusa (unfortunately for Sakusa) was one Miya Atsumu, setter for the Jackals and an absolute nightmare to deal with. Why did he choose to take an apartment over the perfectly fine dormitories? You had no clue. But you had a growing suspicion about some sensitive history between those two.

_“Omiomi, yer tellin’ me we get to be neighbors AGAIN? This is just like high school camp all over again~”_ He had said. In your four years of knowing Kiyoomi, you had never seen the unfamiliar red hue that was spread across his cheeks until then.

Okay sure, you lied. Atsumu was a pain in the ass. But you and him actually got on well. He seemed to have a knack for getting under Omi's skin, much like you, but he was better at it. Omi had gotten used to your jabs, knowing that you couldn't hurt a fly even if you tried. But Atsumu was new, Atsumu was different. And most importantly, Atsumu would _not_ leave him alone. When they weren’t at each other’s throats, it wasn’t uncommon for you to find Atsumu lounging in Sakusa’s apartment when you strolled in every night to bother him. This felt weird considering how often you received texts from Kiyoomi about new annoying things Atsumu had subjected him to. But you knew better than to ask him about it at this point, he would just get tight lipped with you anyways.

Because the season doesn't start for a few more weeks, you spend most of your time getting situated in your new apartment and hanging out with Kenma and Kiyoomi as usual. Turns out Hinata, one of the other wing spikers on the team, is one of Kenma's high school best friends. This resulted in a great start to being welcomed into part of the Jackal family, and it doesn’t take long until you become fully acquainted with the whole team- well mostly.

Apparently, the team was still missing its last member of what the media was deeming the 'MSBY Big 4'. These members of the Jackals have been brought onto the team all fairly recently and were well known for being some of the best in the country. This included Hinata, Miya, Sakusa, and the mystery fourth player whose name you have learned is Bokuto Koutarou. You didn't know much about him as he entered the competitive scene directly out of high school and never played for a college team. Kenma had mentioned briefly that he had gotten to play against him in highschool, but he didn’t say much else other than he was a force to be reckoned with on the court.

You had heard recently that Bokuto had returned from his hiatus, but living on a completely different floor meant that there were really no causal interactions between the two of you. That is, until someone who is an unidentified number in Kiyoomi’s phone that you could only assume was Meian-san, declared over a group text that he was bored of the usual team bonding. He was requesting that everyone on the team go out together on the Friday night before preseason practices began the following week. While you are not technically on the team and had no business going out with these men, there was no way that Sakusa was going to be dragged clubbing without you (and Kenma) to enable him. He requested your presence by simply screenshotting the team chat (in which he had no one's number saved but Atsumu’s, but we're not going to talk about that) and sending a follow up question mark.

  
  


**To: MSBY Black Jackals (afterhours)**

_'I cannot physically stand another Friday night game night with you sore losers, we need to go out this week.' xxx-1292_

_'It's not my fault Atsumu is a sore loser..' xxx-5478_

_'shut up Hinata I should've WON that game of monopoly fair and square' -Miya Atsumu_

_'jesus christ not this again' xxx-6729_

_'Kuroo says he'll reserve a VIP area for us on Thursday at Nekoma if we want to move it up a day!' xxx-9072_

_‘Great! Let’s do that instead. You demons need to blow off some steam before the season starts anyways...’ xxx-1292_

~

**To: Three Musketeers**

‘Attachment: 1 image

_?' -Omiomi_

_'oh HELL YES' - [Y/N]_

_'[Y/N] I have still not recovered from your graduation party please let me sit this one out...' -Kodzuken_

_'And make Omiomi drink alone with me??? No sorry, you know we don't roll like that Kenma, it's all of us or none of us' - [Y/N]_

_'None of us feels like the better option here.' -Kodzuken_

_'^^^^^_

_And stop calling me that.” -Omiomi_

_'FUCK YOU GUYS. AND OMI??? YOU LET MIYA CALL YOU THAT STUPID NICKNAME BUT NOT ME?_

_AND AM I? BEING REPLACED? BY A MAN??????’ - [Y/N]_

_‘ ://///// ‘ -Kodzuken_

_‘..... Omi you have to go. We are going FOR YOU. INDULGE IN MY ANTICS FOR ONE NIGHT AND I SWEAR I WON'T BUG YOU TO DRINK WITH ME AGAIN UNTIL AFTER THE SEASON' - [Y/N]_

_'....all season?' -Omiomi_

And that's how the three of you ended up getting ready together in your apartment that Thursday. Most of the team was carpooling together, but Omi didn't even want to begin to wonder about the state of his teammates' cars. So Kenma had decided to drive the three of you instead. He didn't drink much anyways, and if he did, the club was close enough for him to retrieve his car in the morning.

You wore a simple fitted halter top black bodycon dress with an open back, pairing it with a matching set black heeled boots. Hearing a sharp knock at the door, you quickly survey your outfit in front of the mirror before heading towards the front of your apartment.

Out of the trio, Sakusa was definitely the best at makeup. Tonight was no exception. He waltzed into your apartment wearing a nearly skin tight black turtleneck paired with some of the most dramatic winged eyeliner you’ve ever seen. Kiyoomi surveys his own appearance in the mirror before pulling down his mask and reaching into his bag for a dark red matte lipstick.

“Trying to look hot for someone?” You teased. Omi scoffs in return. “I’m just saying, it feels a little pointless to put that on if you’re just gonna wear a mask all night- that is, unless you actually plan to have it off for more than 5 seconds tonight? You plannin’ on getting some action, Omi?” Kiyoomi shoots you a deadly stare, but continues to stay silent. He wasn’t going to budge on this yet.

Kenma shows up a few minutes later, sporting a white crop and a pair of black cargo pants. Kiyoomi quickly helps you and Kenma out by finishing the eyeliner neither of you were competent enough to do. The three of you take in your finals looks at the large entryway mirror in your apartment.

"Wow." Kenma was the first to speak.

"We looking _fucking hot._ Guys, we’re literally _smoking.”_ you finish, gawking at your appearances once more.

"3 drinks, [Y/N]. I am cutting off your onslaught at 3 drinks." Sakusa said sharply before admiring his eye makeup in the mirror. You nodded in agreement, knowing damn well that by 3 drinks Sakusa wouldn't stop you from handing him more. You were really the devil when it came to drinking. The team had no idea what was in store for them.

  
~  
  
  


Nekoma was a club about a 5 minute drive from the team's apartment. You didn't know who in the team knew this Kuroo Tetsuro guy, or whoever it was that owned this club, but you had a good feeling about the night. The sign glowed a soft red into the dark night and you could hear the bass coming from inside the club the moment you stepped out of the car. The three of you approached the club, which had a long line from the doorway. It even wrapped around the side of the modern grey brick building. Sakusa lets you know that apparently some of the team had already arrived, and that you could skip the dreadfully long line to the right of you. Walking up as confidently as you could to the bouncer at the front door, who was eyeing you like a predator to its prey from the moment you stepped out of your car, you announced, "We're with the Jackals. They should have a table for us already." The man stared at you intensely before flipping through the papers on his clipboard. 

"Names?" he had asked, eyes flat with boredom and a small scowl creeping across his face. 

Sensing that there was no way this man was about to believe this small woman was a part of a professional men’s volleyball team, Kiyoomi stepped in front of you as if almost shielding you from the large man before the three of you. Sakusa began to introduce the three of you and your affiliations to the team. He also offered the fact that “he’s new” to the bouncer. 

After only a few seconds of contemplating, the bouncer unhooks the velvet rope before allowing Kiyoomi, and _only_ Kiyoomi to go in. You stare blankly at Kiyoomi before snapping your head to the bouncer.

You all three stared at the bouncer in disbelief. "You two aren't on the list, you can meet your friend there later. Line is behind you." Kiyoomi's eyes widened in panic, but you knew you couldn't argue with the bouncer, it wasn't worth it.

You knew Kiyoomi would wait in line with the two of you if it meant he didn’t have to face his teammates alone, but you also knew that he would hate every second of it. "Omi, don't wait for us. You'll be fine inside I promise" you exclaimed in a pleading tone. He stood there for a moment, as if not quite sure what to do, a somewhat frightened look in his eyes.

Before he had a chance to respond, a loud voice boomed from behind him, "Yamamoto, why is it this cutie and their _exceptionally_ gorgeous friend standing on the opposite side of the rope as me? I thought you would want your ol' boss to get some action at his own club."

The man staring at you and Kenma was tall with black spikey hair. His gaze danced between the two of you, but spent extra time raking over Kenma. _God,_ you thought, _he’s looking at Kenma like he wants to devour him_. The bouncer, who's name you just learned is Yamamoto, turns around and begins stuttering madly to his 'boss'.

"Kuroo, I swear they're not on the list. You told me to be strict tonight because we have the Jackals taking up the back!"

"And didn't they come here with this guy? You know, from MSBY?" Kuroo points back at Sakusa, almost touching his chest. Sakusa’s eyes go wide and he stumbles back a step. 

"Yeah but-"

"Tora, just let them in."

"Okay, boss." and with that, the trio was reunited. You begin to steer your friends into the intensely red lit club, before a voice stops you in your tracks.

"What, kitten won't even thank his rescuer?" You froze. Ready to fight for Kenma's honor and stop this Kuroo dude from undressing your precious child with his gaze, you turn around abruptly.

"Listen here, I don't know who you think you are but Kenma doesn't owe you-"

"Kenma, huh?" Kuroo smirks up at the third party member, who looked as uninterested as ever. You know you had fucked up by accidentally giving this creepy stranger your friend's name. But before Kuroo could continue his advances, a voice coming from the entrance interrupted the tension in the air.

" _Bro!_ " A flurry of black and white hair bounded towards all of you, holding out on the vowel of his short statement. The flurry tackles Kuroo to the ground in what looks to be a bone crunching hug. "I’ve missed you _so much_ , bro." the body on top of Kuroo announces. He was almost shouting at this point.

While Kuroo tried to shove the body crushing him off him, muttering about how he had made him look like an idiot in front of the cute person he had been trying to flirt with, you took the opportunity to whisk away your two socially clueless friends. Grabbing your two friends by the arms, you headed in the direction of the back of the club, where you could already hear a rowdy Hinata and Atsumu bantering rather loudly.

Luckily, the VIP bouncer seemed a lot nicer than the one you had encountered at the front door. He lets the three of you into the VIP section with no issues, and soon after you three find yourselves climbing up the stairs to the stage-like area.

After exchanging greetings with the members of the team who were currently seated on the white leather couches that took up most of the area, you situate yourselves and an already drunk looking Atsumu who had tagged along to a smaller table in the corner. _Now_ , you’ve decided, _it’s time to drink._

You excused yourself from the booth, knowing both your friends order's by heart. Making your way down to the large bar on the opposite side of the club, you survey the state of the dancefloor you know you'll eventually be on later tonight. It was large, and surprisingly not super crowded at the current time. It was quite large, and surprisingly not super crowded at the current time. You guessed Kuroo and MSBY being here played a large role in this, but hey, at least it meant a better chance of Sakusa letting you drag him dancing later.

You give the bartender your order, and just for good measure, you ask for him to get you a shot of vodka as well.

"Make that two, please. It’s on me by the way, thanks Yaku." A voice to your right said. Whipping around to protest, you were met by the same flurry of midnight black and snow white hair that had tackled Kuroo not even 20 minutes ago. As he crossed his arms and smiled down at you, his tacky hawaiian print shirt looked like it was ready to bust as it clung to his bulging arm muscles. _Oh sweet jesus, help me._ You take a second to collect yourself and finally look up, attempting to match the intensity of your eyes with his. 

"I can buy my own drinks." You say bluntly.

"I never said you couldn’t. I just wanted to. Sorry, if that was too forward." He responded calmly.

"Okay, and if I’m still not interested in taking a shot from you?"

At that, the man who is now seated beside you seemed to physically deflate a little. "Look, I am friends with the owner, and most of the people who work here. That includes the man who just poured your shot. If you don't trust a random stranger, that's completely okay, but you can trust the man who’s pouring. So please, will you humor me and accept the shot? You can leave and never talk to me again after if that’s what you want."

His energy has shifted drastically in the last 30 seconds, but there did seem to be a tone of sincerity in his voice. You looked up at the bartender, who simply nodded in agreement with the man next to you. He placed your drinks, along with 2 very full looking shots of vodka, in front of you. At this moment, your desire to get drunk outweighed your disinterest in talking to this mystery man, so you picked up one of the shots before shoving the other in his direction.

"Okay, but just this one. I need to get these drinks back to my friends." You said reluctantly, "And thanks. For the shot." you added. He chuckled as a warm smile spread across his attractive face. His attitude shifting back to what it was before you had shot him down prior to his begging.

“Cheers!” he exclaims before you both down your shots with enthusiasm. You wince slightly as the alcohol immediately begins to warm your body. You looked up and locked eyes with the man next to you, _why is he still smiling at me like that?_

Determined to get back to your friends who were still painfully sober, you move to grab the tray of drinks that Yaku had made. You felt a warm hand cover yours and you quickly retracted your own from the tray, eyes shooting to the man who had made the advance accusingly. Sensing he made you uncomfortable, he looks at you with a more concerning look than before. His gold eyes trap you in an intense gaze. He looks guilty.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- I just- let me help you carry this back to your friends. Please.” He says, almost begging at this point. 

You sighed, but apparently that one shot was already enough to loosen you up enough to not argue. Nodding slowly at the man beside you, you begin to get up out of your seat at the bar. “We’re at a booth over here, follow me?” He flashed you another one of those award-winning smiles before picking up the tray of drinks eagerly. He then began to follow you towards the back of the club where your friends were currently seated.

You start walking in silence with the man at your side, figuring the music was much too loud to make conversation anyways. But still, he was persistent.

“So what brings you to Nekoma tonight?” he shouts over the music, surprisingly overpowering it with his booming voice.

“Friend got dragged out for team bonding, naturally dragged me out as his emotional support human.” you replied.

“Team bonding? Wait who are you here wi-” his question was cut off by a familiar orange haired shorty shrieking from the VIP section you two were now approaching.

“Bokuto-san!” Hinata shouts, drawing out the vowels of his senpai’s name. “Get your horned owl lookin’ ass over here and take these shots with me!” Hinata wiggles around in his seat, cheeks already glowing a soft pink from the alcohol you can only assume he’s drank a fair share of. His gaze shifted over to you standing next to Bokuto before adding, “There’s enough to go around [Y/N]! So come on! You too!”

Your head snapped in the direction of the man who was still holding your drinks. So this was the Bokuto-san you had heard so much about. He didn’t fit a lot of the description that Kenma had given you, but then again he didn’t give you much to go off of. _Leave it to Kenma to forget to throw ‘extremely hot and looks like he could fuck me into next week’ into the description._ But enough about that, you could yell at him later.

The man, who you’ve now learned is Bokuto, looks back at you too. He lets out a loud laugh, “So you must be the new smoking hot PT we have living in the apartments. I should’ve known.” 

_‘Smoking hot’? These men were something else._ _Who on the team even started that? Probably ‘Tsumu, that asshole._ Even if he was trying so desperately hard to sleep with your best friend, he often threw flirtatious comments to you to provoke a reaction out of Sakusa.

You give Bokuto a tight smile, cheeks burning red from the slight mix of alcohol and embarrassment, and quickly mumble a thank you to him for carrying the drinks. He then slips the tray into your hands, making a beeline for the corner away from the rest of the team, in which your sober friends were currently huddled in.

Bokuto didn’t try to follow you, but you felt his eyes burning holes into you as you walked away. You heard him shout something back to Hinata as well, but you didn’t catch what. Omi’s eyes were locked onto you during the entire exchange, a look of concern written all over his face. A pouty and rather tipsy Atsumu was next to him, trying desperately to get his attention. _Oh for the love of god these two need to figure their shit out,_ you thought.

You give another tight lipped smile to Sakusa, signaling you were fine but would talk to him about the situation when the team’s favorite fake blonde tattletale was not present. Kenma, lost in whatever game he was playing on his phone, finally looks up at you as you set the tray down.

“It’s been a rough start to the night. Time to get hammered. [Y/N] unleashed.” you declared. “Drink up bitches!”

~

Not much happens over the course of the next hour other than a few more rounds which includes some playful banter between you and Atsumu.

“[Y/N], [Y/N]- look, there’s no way yer can hold your alcohol like I can.” He taunted. “‘Samu and I have been tryin’ to drink our weight in alcohol since before you even graduated high school.”

“Oh really? Cause it kind of looks like I’m doing it right now.” You retorted, even though you already began to feel yourself swaying in your seat. Competitive drinking would be your downfall, but you decided that could be addressed tomorrow after a glass of water and some advil.

Atsumu raised an eyebrow at your challenge. He shrugged his shoulders, puffed out his chest, and huffed. “Okay. We’re doing this right now. Team’s gettin’ involved too. If Omi can’t drink his weight with the rest of the team, you better be prepared to carry that weight for him.”

You smirked at Atsumu before nodding, “Okay, Miya. Prepared to be destroyed. Demolished. Obliterated. Annihilated, even. I’m going to _eradicate_ _you_ , do you hear me?” 

“Ugh, too many big words. Just drink with me.” 

At this point, Sakusa and Kenma were wide eyed and terrified. They had been through enough college parties with you to know how this would end.

“Miya, I don’t know if you know what you’re getti-” Kenma started.

“Hey Jackals! Our new PT thinks she can outdrink _us._ Who’s gonna help me show her who’s the real boss around here?” Atsumu shouted at the rest of the VIP section, flexing his left bicep and sending a small smirk Kiyoomi’s way in the process. Conversations stopped, and many heads turned, looking directly at you. Yet all Omi did was lean his head back, close his eyes, and begin to rub his temples with his fingers. You sank back a little from the pairs of eyes glued to your figure, but the liquid courage running through your veins wouldn’t let you back down from the challenge you had single handedly initiated. 

You saw Bokuto gawking at you with those intense resplendent eyes again. He looked at you curiously, as if wondering if you were really about to do what he thought you were. Shifting your gaze to the man at his right, you saw Kuroo giving you a wickedly evil grin. His pointed nose is scrunched up at the bridge while his eyebrows are furrowed in satisfaction. He then turns his head to shout at the VIP bouncer.

“Lev, bring me my _good shit_ from Yaku and some glasses!” The bouncer nods before running off to the bar.

~

A bundle of events have occurred extremely quickly. There were shots. So many shots. Why did you agree to this? It’s simple, you’re stubborn and won’t let a bunch of tall assholes think you’re cute and tiny. You could fight _God_ if Kuroo kept feeding you this tequila.

Currently, you, Kenma, and Hinata were up against Kuroo, Atsumu, and a nervous looking Bokuto in an intense game of flip cup on the large table that Kuroo had someone pull into the VIP area. On top of the nerves of not wanting to lose, why was Bokuto looking at you like that? Maybe you didn’t want to fight god now, but you _did_ want to fight the _godly_ looking man that stood before you. To be honest, maybe fighting was more like _‘I want to aggressively make-out with your stupid, hot face’._

The game was simple, you take the shot before flipping the red solo cup and passing the cup to the next person who repeats the actions. At the end of each round, whichever team lost had to eliminate a team member. But the amount of alcohol each team has to drink, which is three shots, has to stay the same. Even though you felt like you were in a fraternity basement, you had to admit, this was a _fast_ way to get drunk. Reflecting on what got you in this situation, Kuroo probably knew that you’d immediately be hammered when he had suggested it. Although, it was also a game of endurance because people would eventually get too drunk to play the simple game. Being the stubborn bitch you were, you gladly chose Kenma and Hinata when picking teams, declaring that the short bitches could take them all out.

..You were probably about to eat your words.

The first round seemed to fly by. But looking around, you could tell that everyone was already feeling its effects big time. Your team had won the first round with ease. However, Hinata’s flip-cup abilities were beginning to concern you slightly, even if you knew you and Kenma could easily pick up the slack. You had trained the former setter well. Atsumu was booted from the opposing team first after Kuroo proclaimed, “My tequila, my choice, and I want to keep drinking with my bro.” while proceeding to throw an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders. 

Atsumu opened his mouth to protest, when an uninterested looking Omi watching from a distance said, “Miya, come get a drink with me, I’ve seen enough of this.” Atsumu immediately piped up at his demand, running along to follow Omi like a puppy.

Your team loses the next round, and sadly you have to boot out a very drunk Hinata for his poor coordination. This is when things were going to get interesting.

With Hinata making his way towards the dance floor, you realize that the four of you are the only ones left in the VIP section and not on the dance floor. Suddenly the air felt stiff and your throat tightened. The two men sitting in front of you looked _vicious_ , as if they’re ready to pounce on you and your friend. 

You gulp and straighten your posture, lifting your gaze to meet their hungry eyes. “What are we waiting for then? Let’s get this over with, I want to dance.”

Kuroo only chuckled at that, and began filling up the shot glasses once more.

  
  
  


You had planned this to go great, but one thing you did _not_ plan for was how Kuroo would not stop _flirting_ with poor Kenma. He spat kittenish terms and phrases at the man, not stopping even though it was throwing him off of his game completely. Seriously, this could be considered a home run for Kuroo if he was swinging the bat and Kenma was the ball. That’s how out of it he is. However, your teammate boots himself after only one round of this. You could outdrink Kuroo and Bokuto as a pair, but without Kenma? That was a completely different story. You managed to win the next round though, to which Kuroo responds by getting up and offering a sly hand to Kenma. No words were exchanged, but Kenma did shoot you an apologetic look as he took Kuroo’s hand and allowed himself to be whisked away. All you could do was blink in shock at the _audacity_ of your friends tonight. _That horny bastard. Good for him, but also fuck you, Kenma. I mean Kuroo is basically already doing that as well with those damn eyes of his._

When it came down to you and Bokuto, you instantaneously felt nervous about the predicament you were in. Drinking 3 shots? Alone? With a man that looks like this? A whole ass katsudon dish enough to feed a family of five? You didn’t know how much more you could take. With all your spiraling thoughts beginning to set in, you failed to notice the glasses on the table being stacked neatly to the side. It was a honeyed voice that snaps you out of your drunken thoughts.

You look up, “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said here. I got this for you.” Bokuto hovered slightly over your sitting figure, holding a bottle of water out for you. At this proximity, you can smell his cologne. The teakwood aroma fills your nose, intoxicating you even more than the alcohol with its cozy forest scent. A nice mix of the woods with bergamot, a type of tree, and tonka beans, a scent close to a mixture of vanilla and almond. You also catch a whiff of Axe body spray. Perhaps he mixes them somehow, one scent on his left wrist with the other on his right before he rubs his toned forearms together. He must spray some on his collarbones and underneath his earlobes as your chests are centimeters apart and the scent has gotten stronger. “I don’t know about you, but I can’t drink anymore right now. And considering it's only ten, there’s no telling what Kuroo is going to make me end up doing before the end of the night. I’ll take all the breaks I can get.”

You take the bottle from his outstretched hand and mutter a small thanks. But Bokuto doesn’t step back from his position. Instead, he leans down to your ear, allowing the scent of the tonka beans to take over again. You try to take in his pleasant aroma, holding back a content sigh. “But for the record, I would’ve won.”

You felt yourself involuntarily shudder at the feeling of his breath on your ear, but you quickly composed yourself, turning your body to face him. “You... _you_ are the one that _stopped!_ ” Your small hand practically cups his hardened chest as you playfully shove him, or attempt to at least. He didn’t budge at all. _Am I that drunk, or is this man just that much of a beefcake?_

Bokuto corrects his posture, but doesn’t break the ferocious eye contact the two of you hold. “You know you’re pretty cute, like a little baby owl.” He smiles warmly, a hand in his back pocket. “Dance with me, [Y/N]” he says in a somewhat assertive tone, not at all matching the smile on his face.

You were taken aback by his request, but looking at the situation, he did compliment you. You also can’t deny you have a sweet tooth for the delicacy standing in front of you. This was probably the best possible outcome, right? Scanning your eyes down through the dance floor’s crowd, squinting a bit at the partial strobe lights, you quickly pick out a very drunk Atsumu dancing in front of a swaying Kiyoomi in the corner. To be completely honest, Kiyoomi seemed to be doing a lot better tonight than you had anticipated. And on top of it, Miya had even done the hard part of getting him on the dance floor for you. A familiar idea pops into your head, causing a small grin to creep across your face.

Your gaze shifts back to the man smiling down at you. “Okay, sure. But we are going to find Omi first. I don’t trust drunk Miya alone with him out there.” Bokuto nods eagerly and holds out his hand for you to take. You push his hand away and instead motion for him to move out of your path. He moves aside, raising an eyebrow at you in the process. When you are standing next to him, your head turns to meet his gaze and you flash him a sly smile. “Oh, and do try to keep up, Bokuto-san.” His face remained unphased, but judging by the slow bob of his adam’s apple, you assume he knows what you are implying. He nods slowly. This was _probably a bad idea_ , but that was also for future you to decide.

You began to lead Bokuto over to the corner of the dancefloor where you had previously spotted your germaphobe of a best friend. As you approached them, your jaw dropped at the sight in front of you. Sakusa Kiyoomi, the world’s _least_ affectionate person, was currently dancing _with_ Atsumu. Even with his back turned to you, you could still see Kiyoomi clutching the setter close to him with his _maskless_ face dipping down to the man’s neck. _Wait a second, is he unbuttoning the top of Atsumu’s shirt?_ The knuckles on his right hand are a soft shade of white as he twists Atsumu’s button down, moving his head down a bit further so his lips are level with his dancing partner’s collarbones. _When did Kiyoomi get this drunk?_ Atsumu’s chest heaves as he steadies himself by draping his right arm over Omi’s shoulder. Kiyoomi glanced up at the blonde hungrily. _How many fucking drinks did Atsumu give him at this point? There is no way in hell he actually stopped at thee. Fucking, Miya._

Finally snapping out of your shock, you approach your best friend with a new found drunken rage. Sober you would’ve probably been more considerate of his hatred of physical contact, but seeing as he was currently _undressing_ the man in front of him...you figured he couldn’t care all that much. Marching over to him with heavy footsteps and long strides, you smack the back of his free shoulder before yelling over the loud music, “What in _the fuck_ happened to _three drinks_ you absolute _bitch!_ If you’re gonna get hammered, stop thinking with your _dick_ and at least dance with your best friend! What happened to homies before womies!?” You crane your neck to the side and narrow your eyes at the flustered setter. “Atsumu, you’re a _fucking_ womie!” 

Kiyoomi whipped around to face you, pushing a flustered looking Atsumu behind his back as his eyes narrowed at you in annoyance. He huffs, seemingly shaking out of his previous drunken and lustful state. Your eyes locked and the two of you shared a devious expression. _He knows what I want from him._

Kiyoomi sighs in defeat, but nods in agreement. Giving Atsumu what meant to be a hidden tap on the hand, you see every single movement as he looks up to scan the club in search for the third musketeer. Sakusa finds Kenma nested at a booth near the bar with Kuroo’s arm thrown casually around his shoulders. Sakusa taps your shoulder and points in their direction. _How endearing,_ you think, _but the show must go on_. You began to weave your way through the dance floor towards the pair, leaving the rest of the group behind.

You walk up to the sitting couple, slamming your hand on the table with enough force to cause them both to look up from whatever game Kenma was absorbed on his phone this time. 

“Kenma, you little _asshole_ and big spikey hair club dude, get your _PDA asses_ on the dance floor. You know what time it is, Kenma.” Kenma groans, but judging by the fact that stood up, you guessed he was drunk enough to want to partake. 

Kenma turned back to a very confused looking Kuroo. “Can we request a song?”

“Y-yeah sure Kitten. Just tell me the title and I’ll run it to the DJ. Can I meet you down there?” a stunned Kuroo questioned.

Kenma nods before turning back to you. “The usual, [Y/N]?”

“You know it.”

Kuroo’s face dropped as Kenma told him the name of the song to play. Instead of hanging around to elaborate, Kenma turns and loops his arm with yours, “Let’s get this over with, the sooner I comply the sooner you’ll be tired and want to go home.”

Guiding Kenma back to where you left Kiyoomi and the rest of the group, you quickly glanced over at Bokuto, flashing him a playful smirk before pulling in Kiyoomi with your free arm.

Kiyoomi, who you notice has since reapplied his mask since the last time you saw him, sighs heavily, “I can’t believe you’re putting me through this again.”

Kenma laughs in response, “I know right? Haven’t pulled something like this since junior year...” 

“Yeah but it worked then, didn’t it? Listen Kenma, I know you’ve already gotten cozy with weird club dude-”

“Kuroo.” He corrects.

“Okay whatever, _Kuroo_ , but don’t you want to tease him? Even if it’s just a _little_ bit?” Kenma hesitates, but doesn’t make an effort to move away. 

Your gaze then shifts to Kiyoomi before continuing, “And we have quite the audience, don’t we Omi-kun? Why don’t we show them what they’re missing?”

Kiyoomi’s eyes widen, but he gives you a nod in response. _These poor men just weren’t prepared._ You began to feel the aura of the room shift as the lights dimmed to a deeper crimson hue, a familiar tune beginning to fill your ears.

_‘Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on, everybody what you here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho..’_

You feel Sakusa’s sturdy hands grasp your hips and pull you into him, fingers clutching your curves with a reasonable force. Similarly, you brush a piece of Kenma’s hair behind his ear before your hands find themselves at Kenma’s sides. You pull him towards you. _It’s on now,_ you think to yourself as you begin to roll your hips forward into Kenma’s, who locks his own arms around your waist.

With your back fully pressed against Kiyoomi’s front, you can feel him start a rhythm with his own hips. You toss your head back at the feeling of Kiyoomi’s mask tickling your neck, throwing a hand that was previously on Kenma’s left hip back on Kiyoomi’s shoulder to get a better grip. You began to mouth the lyrics as the three of you body rolled against one another, the height differences leaving you sandwiched between your two best friends.

_‘Everybody get you neck to crack around_

_All you crazy people people, come on, jump around_

_‘I wanna see you all on your knees, knees_

_You either wanna be with me or be me’_

As the beat begins to build, Kenma’s head dips down onto your neck on the opposite side of Kiyoomi. Still sandwiched between the two, you continue to sway to the beat. You look away from your connected bodies, locking your hooded eyes with Bokuto’s hungry ones.

_‘Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard, make you want all of her love’_

You could feel his gaze continue to wander down your body, as you’ve turned your attention back to rocking your hips against Kiyoomi and Kenma. Kiyoomi dips down a bit more as he grinds his hips against you, a small groan escapes his lips and you feel a strand of his hair against your cheek. He’s definitely looking over at Atsumu. Yet, still in the moment, your eyes roll back. Kenma runs his middle finger from your curves to the middle of your stomach, still keeping his hand to the side, careful as to not cross any lines. 

_‘She’s a maneater, make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cards, wish you never met her at all.’_

You knew Kuroo, Bokuto, and Miya were all nearby dancing along and ogling the three of you intensely. Your fluttering eyes met Bokuto’s again for a split second, revealing that the three of them were a little unsure about interfering. The three of you broke contact for a split second to bend backwards and run your hands down your bodies before clutching near your crotches. You bite your lip as pain shoots through your knee, marking your limit for that move as the three of you connect once again. This time, your front was to Sakusa’s back and Kenma was pressed up behind you.

The three boys stare at you and your duo, eyes wide with anticipation as they sway around for some sort of stimulation to keep from going feral. Kuroo’s wicked smile is back, his eyes glued to Kenma’s body. Atsumu is the same way, only his mouth is agape as he fawns over the tall man before him. Bokuto, however, inches forward with a small smile resting on his glistening skin. 

As the song came to an end, you first felt Kiyoomi pull away. Turning around to ask him where he was going, you were shocked to see him being promptly whisked away by none other than Miya Atsumu who seemed to be dragging him towards what seemed to be a more private area of the club. _Well, that didn’t take long. You’re welcome Omi-kun._

Turning back to Kenma, you were almost offended to find him already dancing with Kuroo, back turned to you with his hands resting on the taller male’s shoulders.

Not knowing exactly what to do with yourself after being ditched within a matter of seconds, you begin looking around for a familiar pair of golden eyes. Suddenly, you feel a strong arm wrap around your waist from behind. Startled by the sudden action, you turn around abruptly and ready to confront the stranger. Yet you’re met by those familiar eyes you were just searching for. Your throat tightens, and suddenly you’ve forgotten how to speak.

“I think you still owe me a dance, baby owl.” His voice is low, almost a predatory growl.

Your body quivers slightly at the pet name. Gathering up all the courage you could muster, you answer, “What are we waiting for then?” 

With that, Bokuto tugs you into his chest, his hands cradling your hips. You tilt your head back on his shoulder and catch a glint of mischief dancing in his eyes like a wildfire as he gives his hips an experimental _roll_ forward.

You gasp at the sudden pleasure that erupts in your core, setting it aflame as you bite your lip. In that moment, you realized something. You wanted _more._

Subconsciously, your body begins to match his movements, setting the pace to the song that had just begun.

_‘Hey baby girl what you doin’ tonight, I wanna see what you got in store_

_Hey baby, givin’ it you all when you’re all when you’re dancing on me..’_

You feel him lean over to the shell of your ear, and whisper in a low voice the next line,

_‘I wanna see if you can give me some more._

_Hey baby, you can be my girl, I can be your man.’_

He runs a finger over your jaw, tracing back and forth before craning your neck so he could catch a peek of your heavenly expression. With your eyes closed, hands wandering, and soft pants being exchanged between the two of you, you smile and bring your hand up to grip his hair. For being so fluffed up, it’s surprisingly soft which prompts you to lock on delicately. Bokuto lets out a low groan before gripping your hips a bit harder than before. He chuckles and leaves a soft kiss on your jaw. He nibbles a bit on your ear which causes a small chuckle to escape your parted lips. Bokuto begins to hum along while kissing along your shoulders and back up to your cheek. 

_‘Ooh baby baby, la la la la la la la (ha-hey Baby)_

_Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say (hey baby)_

_Yeah you can shake some more, make me wanna say (hey baby)_

_Ooh you got it, 'cause you make me wanna say (hey baby)_

_Don't stop it, I want you to hear’_

~

You can’t recall much of the dancing after Bokuto began cooing in your ear. All you know is that your knee is aching, your face is beet red, and your swollen lips tell a good amount of the story, as did the blossoming bruise on the side of your neck from _someone’s_ eager mouth.

~

You don’t know how exactly it happened, but it seems an unfortunate series of events has led you all to a back room of Nekoma where an intense game of truth, dare, or drink currently taking place at well past midnight. You vaguely recall arguing about truth or dare and truth or drink being different games, but Kuroo insisted on combining all three aspects into one, making this monstrosity of a game. You didn’t know how much more of this the trio could take, you were at your limits and you knew those antisocial assholes could not take care of themselves like you could. Luckily, all they had to do was do the dares and speak the truth, and you could all be spared from anymore of Kuroo’s seemingly endless supply of quality tequila. Curse him for owning the club.

Settling into your cushions in a circle on the ground of the room, this strange group (in order of seating) was you, Kiyoomi, Atsumu, Hinata, Kenma, Kuroo, and Bokuto. Kuroo and Kenma seemed to be cozy enough, but you were too busy nuzzling into your favorite drunk position tucked under Kiyoomi’s arm while massaging your knee. You wonder how Hajime and Tooru will react to your night out. That is, if you even tell them.

Despite the extreme displeasure he felt from physical contact with most people, Kiyoomi appreciated the familiarity of your touch and was surprisingly understanding of your insistent need to be touching someone (usually him) when intoxicated. You glance over at Atsumu, whose lips seemed to be as equally swollen as your own. You have to hold back a laugh when you notice the tint of a recognizable red lipstick smeared across his lips. Kiyoomi, who’s looking too innocent to be the culprit of such a vicious crime, has since drawn up his mask in hopes that no one else would notice.

Your gaze shifted back to Atsumu, who looked _wounded_ by your current position, the poor man wanted to _be you_ so badly- and after the performance (and based on the lipstick, what you can only assume those two did after it), you didn’t blame him. Sakusa was a catch, it was only a matter of time before someone figured that out. If you were being honest, you knew that Atsumu was still a bit uneasy and confused about how close you and Kiyoomi were. But you also knew that regardless of who your best friends dated, you would never be replaced. Shrugging off the guilt that Atsumu’s puppy dog eyes were instilling in you, you close your eyes and sigh into Kiyoomi. _Everyone needs a little sexual tension break after dancing,_ you thought to yourself, _especially with the man whose eyes are currently burning craters into the side of my head._

Your drunken head was still buzzing, trying to recall memories of earlier in the night. You remember at one point, taking a break from dancing only to return to a lone Kuroo and Kenma. Feeling dejected that Bokuto had ditched you for something more interesting, you had pulled Kenma away from the taller man and insisted he danced with you again. After a few minutes of this, you remember feeling a presence looming behind you and suddenly being pulled up against a familiar chest from behind. The warm teakwood scent wafts through the air, sparking your senses once again. You don’t need to turn around to know who it is. Bokuto had wasted no time in gently tilting your head to the side, brushing your hair out of his way as he began leaving a trail of hot kisses down your neck once more. As taken aback by the sudden new contact as you were, you still remember tilting your head back even further to give him the access you both wanted him to have. 

His lips traveled back up to your ear, teeth tugging at your lobe gently, _“_ I wasn’t _finished_ with you yet, _baby owl.”_ You weren’t proud of your body for responding by grinding back onto his hips, only to feel the tightness of his jeans grow as his tongue soothes the burning sensation on your lower neck.

Your cheeks grew red just thinking about what you had done after that. You attempted to bury yourself deeper into Kiyoomi’s side, but to no avail. He only asks if you were alright to which you supplied a weak nod. 

Nonetheless, truth, drink, or dare was innocent enough at the start seeing as everyone was exhausted from the previous dancing and no one had the energy to make anyone do anything villainous. There were a few first times and embarrassing stories told, but so far nothing less digestible than Kuroo’s tequila. 

Just when you thought you were going to survive the night without harm, it was Kuroo’s turn to pick a victim. His eyes scan the room hungrily, lips curving in a corrupt smile as his cat-like pupils honed in on you.

“Pick your poison, [Y/N].” _Fuck._

Gathering all the energy you had left, you sit up, unlodging yourself from Omi’s side. “I don’t care, Kuroo, I just don’t want to drink anymore.” you groan. Hearing this, his smile only grew wider.

“Oh? Is that how you want to play? Humor us then, [Y/N]. Why don’t you share with the room which beloved MSBY player I saw give you that hickey earlier tonight? Hm. Was it Hinata? Or maybe when you and Atsumu left to go to the bathroom he pounced like the jackal he is. Perhaps it was a certain ace who was so pent up after grinding on his best friend? No...I know who it is.” _Fuck._

_Oh boy, maybe this was a bad call._ Suddenly, you become hyper aware of the situation you are in. You hear people around you begin to speak up, like Hinata defending himself since he passed out after a while, But your brain is too worked up to fully process anything around you. You vaguely register Atsumu bragging about how he and Omiomi had ‘gotten it on after he saw him dancing’, only to be smacked on the head by Sakusa. You also heard another voice which sounded more like it was protesting Kuroo’s accusations , but you were too tuned out to identify who the voice belonged to.

Turning to Kiyoomi, who still has a hand loosely wrapped around your waist, you shoot him a pleading look as if shouting “ _help me”_ from the top of the roof.

But luck was not on your side tonight. Kiyoomi withdrew his hand from your side and offered a grumble in response, “Do yourself a favor and make a move on the guy you were practically fucking on the dance floor.” Your jaw dropped at the _audacity_ your best friend seemed to possess. _God, I am going to kill_ both _of my friends tomorrow._

You began looking around at the individuals in the room, minus the intense golden stare coming from your left. That was something that you would rather drink Kuroo’s deadly tequila for rather than confront right now. So, not wanting to address the elephant in the room, you sigh in defeat and reach for one of the pre-poured shots on the table. The circle erupts into whoops and howls. Kuroo has a hand on his stomach, laughing so hard he looks like he was on the verge of tears. His hyena laugh echoes throughout the room as the shot hits you like a ton of bricks. Within a minute of taking it, you shoot up immediately and excuse yourself for a minute of fresh air. 

Stumbling out through a side door of Nekoma, you find yourself in an alley underneath the gleaming moon which should be replaced by the rising sun soon enough. Collapsing on a crate propped up against the building, you sigh heavily and rest your head in your lap. No one had followed you, so they probably knew you just needed a minute to collect yourself after Kuroo’s attack. What a night you were having.

  
  


After closing your eyes for what you thought was a few seconds, you quickly woke up to the squeak of the side door opening and someone calling your name.“[Y/N]! Are you out he- Jesus Christ are you okay?” 

As your vision refocused, you felt a warm hand rubbing circles around your back. Looking up, you see Bokuto kneeling down in front of you. You seem to melt into his warm touch.

“We didn’t know where you went. You’ve been out here for like 20 minutes.” He coos gently. _20 minutes? I thought I had just stepped out for a second_. Feeling embarrassed for causing your friends so much concern, you bury your head back into your lap and let out a loud groan.

“I’m sorry Bokuto-san. I didn’t mean to worry everyone.” He only chuckled at this, continuing to rub your back.

“To be honest with you, our friends seemed kind of preoccupied when I left. After you escaped Kuroo’s game of hell, we decided to take a break and never got back to the actual game.” You chuckled at Bokuto’s comment. He continued, “Kuroo eventually had ‘something to show Kenma’ in his office and Sakusa said you have a knack for finding your way home drunk. So, him and Miya went back to the apartments to look for you there. I told them I would check around the club before heading back. They seemed like they were going to get cozy in the Uber though.”

So Sakusa _was_ drunk enough to get into an Uber. How interesting. Checking your phone, you see short messages from both of your friends reiterating everything Bokuto had just passed on to you. _Those horny bastards._ You would never let them live this down, not even at their funerals.

“Is it true?” Bokuto asked. You looked at him curiously before he continued, “That you like to walk home when you’re drunk? Because drunk walks are kind of favorite activity of mine. I figured since I found you and we both have to head back to the same place it would probably be easier and safer if we were to g-”

“I don’t like it,” you snapped, cutting him off which resulted in his bottom lip dropping into a slight frown. You sat up to collect yourself and continued on with your sentence. “There’s no point in walking home is there? If we’re gonna go somewhere drunk, we are going on a drunk adventure. And we have to _run_ , not _walk_ , everyone knows that.” You gave him a sneaky smile. _This could be fun._

Bokuto’s eyes widened at your statement. He gleams back at you, excitement filling those golden orbs. He stood up in front of you and again held out his hand for you to take like he had earlier that night. 

This time, you take it. 

Bokuto tugged you out of the alley at full speed before finally stopping. The two of you _literally_ stand in the middle of a four way intersection, fingers interlocked due to his tugging. Knowing it was late and there were absolutely no cars around at this hour, you both take a second to catch your breaths.

He turns to you with a toothy grin that shines as bright as the moon above the two of you. You return the smile, basking under the moonshine which seems to act like a spotlight for the two of you. You fix your posture after regaining your breath and gaze at Bokuto. He truly does look stunning in this lighting. The winged spiker clears his throat before tugging you into his chest, wrapping his arms around you. “Where to first?”

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW can you believe I wrote and finished my first full length fic? And during dead week of this college term??? I'm wildin 'almost as much as y/n seems to be. Anyways, thanks for reading!!!!! As of right now, I am planning on writing more fics based off of the side pairings POV. Right now, this is the current breakdown of the series I have laid out:
> 
> -Night Changes Unnamed Sakuatsu story about their POV
> 
> -Night Changes Unnamed Kuroken story stemming from “Hey Kenma, I have something to show you in my office”
> 
> So if that sounds interesting to you, stick around! Again I really appreciate all the support I got from people when I first started writing this fic, just thank you again for that.
> 
> My Handles  
> Tiktok: @kitkatsnkenma  
> Wattpad: @ehmerrie
> 
> Eryn’s Handles  
> Tiktok: @oikskawas  
> Wattpad: @oikskawas


End file.
